


Pretty

by beaxhbxtch



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Jeongin just wants Hyunjin to believe that he's pretty, M/M, Self Confidence, Self Esteem, slight angst with some fluff, two soft boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 19:46:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17028864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beaxhbxtch/pseuds/beaxhbxtch
Summary: Hyunjin always had low self-esteem. As time continued on, his confidence continued deteriorating in front of his eyes every time he looked at his reflection. He hated himself. It was a bold statement to make, but to him it was the truth.





	Pretty

Hyunjin had always worn beanies wherever he could; they were his form of comfort- a way to cover himself from the world. He had just wished things could've changed when he debuted, but they didn't.

At home, his beanie would always get snatched from his head before he could fully close the door, making him always feel the need to fix his hair and cover part of his face up again. Hyunjin always had low self-esteem. As time continued on, his confidence continued deteriorating in front of his eyes every time he looked at his reflection. He hated himself. It was a bold statement to make, but to him it was the truth.

When he debuted he was beyond shocked. He never would've thought that anyone would ever want him, but at the dorm it wasn't far different from his own home. Like usual, Hyunjin would get home but he took his beanie off almost as an instinct. He would often be greeted by one of the older members and would give them a big smile in return for them fixing his hair and smiling when he walked in. Hyunjin loved the other boys so he always smiled to not worry them. He figured they didn't need anything else to worry about, they were busy enough as it was, so instead he would often sulk when he was alone in his shared room.

One day, when the members were all lounging around together Hyunjin was positioned in front of a body-length mirror, fiddling with his outfit. He continued to stare at himself in the mirror for what felt like nearly an hour before finally letting out a loud, breathy sigh. Slowly he reached his hands up and removed his beanie and fixed his hair before staring back at his reflection again. Guilt started flowing into Hyunjin's eyes as he gulped and looked down at the beanie in his hand.

Hyunjin began tightly gripped the plain beanie in his hand, "stupid beanie," he mumbled as he tossed it to the ground, watching as it slid across the floor and hitting a wall.

Another sigh huffed out of Hyunjin's lips as he stared down at his feet, refusing to face himself in the mirror another time.

Suddenly, Jeongin- who had been watching through a small crack in the door- snuck into the room. Tightly wrapping his arms around the elder boy, who jumped subtly in shock, Jeongin spoke up. "Hyung, what's wrong?"

Within no time, Jeongin's chin was gently rested upon Hyunjin's shoulder.

After a few seconds of silence, Hyunjin finally spoke up, "I look terrible. I'm just a big mess!" Hyunjin gestured to himself as he looked back up at the mirror. Tears were threatening to escape and run down his cheeks, but he was trying his best to hold them back.

"Hyung," Jeongin spoke up, moving his arms higher on the elder boy's torso, "You're pretty. You always look pretty."

With that comment, Hyunjin removed the younger boy's arms from his torso with shaky hands and went to sit on the edge of his bed.

"Thanks for trying to help, Jeongin, but I don't want to hear lies. I've already heard enough of those." He muttered his last words and looked up the boy in front of him.

"I'm not lying, Hyung," Jeongin sternly replied, looking down at his hyung. He was never one to back down, especially if it were a situation like the current one.

Tears started rolling down Hyunjin's cheeks as he stared at the younger in awe.

Jeongin slightly rose his voice, "I mean it! I really do." Jeongin's bottom lip started to quiver as he continued to look down at the now vulnerable boy.

In sight of seeing frustrated tears beginning to spill from the younger's eyes, Hyunjin shot up and pulled him to his chest in a tight embrace. Jeongin melted in to the elder's body and began sniffling. Hyunjin brought one hand up to his head as slowly ran his fingers through the boy's soft locks for comfort.

"I really do mean it, Hyung," Jeongin's voice cracked as he hiccupped the words in to Hyunjin's chest. Hyunjin held the boy's head against him as he continued to run his fingers though his hair.

Subtly, Hyunjin looked back up at the mirror sitting against the wall and slightly smiled before planting a gentle kiss atop Jeongin's head.

"I believe you, Jeongin," he soft said gently resting his chin in the younger, "I believe you."  
There was a small pause where only Jeongin's quiet sniffles could be heard before Hyunjin spoke again. "Thank you."


End file.
